Inuyasha's Little Girl
by xXAriapllsailorXx
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have a baby, and somehow Naraku hears of this, Inuyasha Kagome love her alot.  sorry bad at summaries, its alot better


**Inuyasha's little girl**

Chapter one

**It was a hot and sunny day at the Higuraoshi****Shrine. Kagome was taking a warm bath before****Inuyasha comes back. She got out and bowed-dried her long raven-black hair. She sighed. She****couldn't believe that it's been almost two years since they got married. Kagome went to her room and got dressed in a blue skirt and a white tank-top. She went downstairs, into the kitchen, and replied,'' Hey.'' Kagomes mother looks away from the dishes and she rushes over to embrace her daughter.'' Oh, hello Kagome. How are you feeling?'' Kagome smiled and sighed,'' Fine, a little tired.'' Her mother looked at her lovingly. Inuyasha and Kagome don't want to tell anybody about them expecting their first child. Their friends, Miroku and Sango have children of their own, so they could easily understand how nervous they must be feeling. Shippo just can't wait for the baby to be born. A silent moment ran through the house, and that second Inuyasha burst the door with his famous smile on his face.'' Inuyasha!'' She screamed excitedly as she rushed into his arms. '' Hey how ya feeling?'' '' Tired, but other than that I'm fine.'' Inuyasha laughed lightly and kissed her forehead. '' Hey, kagome, I want to know if your abdomen was starting to change its shape yet.'' Kagome blinked a couple times, and replied sheepishly, '' well, I guess it has.''. '' Then let me see.'' Kagome sighed and lifted up her tank-top, for her mother and Inuyasha to see.**

**But what they saw confused them.'' Kagome, how can this possibly be?'' The expression on Kagome's face turned quickly to confusion and then into shock. They all stared at her growing stomach and Inuyasha turned away from them and broke down the door. Kagome looked longingly after him, and then at her mother. But Ms. Higuraoshi just shrugged her shoulder and returned to the dishes. Kagome then went after the hanyou, looking anxiously around the shrine. She then saw him sitting on the roof, looking up at the cloudless blue morning sky. '' Inuyasha, what's wrong?'' Inuyasha got up and jumped gracefully to the ground.'' I know why you are already that big.'' Kagome's eyes widened in shock. '' Why?' He sighed and then looked Kagome tenderly but firmly and said,'' It is because that you are carrying a full-blooded demon child.'' She gasped in fear, Inuyasha saw the tears slowly streaming down her flushed cheeks.**

**The news was a complete shock to the rest of the family. The months passed on, and it was finally three weeks before her due date. That morning, Kagome got up and weakly held onto the wall for support as she descended the stairs, but she lost her balance half way down the stairs, which caused her to fall, the railing came loose and she fell from that high angle. When she hit the floor, she felt nothing, but moments later a pain so great fled through her body. She let out a high, bloodcurdling scream, her brother ran into the room and fear ran across his features. '' GO GET INUYASHA! PLEASE HURRY!'' Souta nodded and raced out of the house and over to Inuyasha, who was helping Grandpa, put old scrolls away.'' Inuyasha! Inuyasha! You have to help me!'' Inuyasha rushed over to the frightened Souta and asked him what was wrong.'' It's Kagome, she fell down the stairs and she screaming for you!'' Inuyasha grabbed Souta and ran into the house, yelling at the top of his lungs,''Kagome!'' He rushed to her side and turned her over on her back, and sat her up so she could breathe.'' Inuyasha, please help me, I think the baby has been harmed.'' Inuyasha nodded and picked her up and flashed out the door and towards their destination. Kagome weakly told him the way and they ended up at the hospital.**

**Though the half- demon was frightened for the life of his wife and child, he remained calmed and demanded the few nurses who were around at that moment to help her. They demanded a doctor to Kagome's room immediately. Inuyasha, who was pacing back and forth in the room, was interrupted when a nurse tapped him lightly on the shoulder, before replying softly, '' Mr. Higuraoshi, there some family member who wish to see you.'' He nodded, though he hated to be called that, he followed her out of the room. She led him down the hall, and into a waiting room, and there sat mom, Souta, and grandpa. When they saw Inuyasha, Souta jumped up and ran over to him, and wrapped his arms around his waist. '' Where is she? Is she ok? It's my fault-'' But Inuyasha cut him off mid sentence.'' Don't think that, because it's not even close to being your fault.'' Souta looked up at him, but his bangs hung in his face, so no one could see his eyes. He sighed and went back to Kagome's room, which was now awake. '' Inu... yasha.'' She whispered quietly. He rushed to her side, the nurse came up beside them, ''I'm afraid the baby will have been born, this whole time, you have been in labor.''**

**Shock ran through Kagome's body.**

**After five long hours of pain, the doctor proclaimed, '' Congratulations! It's a girl!'' Kagome smiled as she cried into Inuyasha's shoulder.'' Would you like to hold her?'' Kagome nodded. The nurse handed the infant to the new mother. '' She's so beautiful.''.'' What's her name?'' Kagome blinked. '' We... haven't really thought about it. What do you think Inuyasha?'' Inuyasha looked down to look closely at his daughter. Her hair was sliver, like her fathers. But had black at the tips, she also had dog ears, but she had the soft rose colored cheeks like her mother. ''Izzayoi... her name is Izzayoi.'' Kagome nodded. ''Inuyasha, would you like to hold her?'' Inuyasha hesitated, before nodding. The nurse gently took the infant out of her arms and helped him arrange his arms so he can hold her properly.**

**He was silent has he stared down at his daughter. He turned slightly as tears ran down silently down his cheek, and onto hers. She opened her eyes; they were a light sea green. They were really calming. Little Izzayoi reached up her arm to touch his face. When she did, her shin was warm, and she smiled. He looked up when he saw a flash. Souta was taking pictures wildly, while Mom and grandpa were smiling. '' Mom.'' Kagome said happily. Souta ran over to the new parents. ''Is that the new baby?'' They nodded. '' Can I hold her?'' Kagome nodded. Inuyasha handed the baby back to Kagome, and picked up Souta and sat him in the chair. Inuyasha arranged the young boys hands, like the nurse has done with him, and once again took the baby out of Kagome's arms, and placed her into Souta's lap.'' Support her head.'' Kagome's mother replied. He did so. Inuyasha got down beside them and stroked her soft hair. Kagome has never seen him so gentle before. The doctor told them that she was healthy enough for both mother and child to go home. So within minutes they were on their way home.**

**Inuyasha helped Kagome over the well, as they returned to the feudal era. The warm air hit Izzayoi's face, and the villagers gathered around the new family. They all smiled at the new born, and she smiled back. '' Where is the new child?'' Spoke a familiar voice; it was the old priestess, Keade. '' My, child, ye two have quite a challenge to come.'' They looked at the child, and patted her lightly on the head. '' Why don't ye two come inside.''? As she lead them into her hut. Keade started a fire and gathered the ingredients to make stew. '' So, where are Miroku and Sango?''.'' They have gone to get their children from a monk who have been taking care of them, not to mention who has cared for the young monk as well.'' It seemed Izzayoi was asleep. Until the sound of footsteps came into hearing range. It was then that Izzayoi had started crying. A voice was heard, '' Do I hear the sound of a baby crying?'' In came Sango, Miroku, and their children. '' Now, young ones, ye must be very calm and quiet-'' But the kids started to scream with joy. It caused the infant to only cry more, because her hearing was so strong. Inuyasha glared at Miroku for letting his kids behave so badly.**

**'' We are sorry, kids, that's enough!'' With that, they settled down, and came to look at the baby. Her eyes were now a dark blue. Inuyasha picked up his daughter.'' Wait a minute, weren't your eyes green a while ago?'' Little Izzayoi just smiled and laughed. Her laugh was like someone was singing. Her eyes were now purple. Kagome got up and came beside Inuyasha. '' I can tell she will have some challenges, but she is so special, and she will have very special powers.'' Keade said grimly. They just looked at their daughter. She had curious eyes as she looked around the room; she also made little cries as she pointed her little fingers towards the door. '' You want to go outside don't you.''? Inuyasha looked at Kagome, she smiled and nodded. Inuyasha smiled and walked outside, where the moon glistened in the night. The moonlight made Izzayoi's skin pale, but she looked beautiful. Miroku decided to join him. '' So, what's the young ones name?'' Inuyasha looked up from his daughter, before replying, '' Izzayoi.''. '' That's a beautiful name.'' Inuyasha nodded in agreement. '' May I hold her?'' Inuyasha nodded and handed him the infant. Izzayoi seemed upset for somewhat reason, but soon they understood why. There hiding in the shadows was Naraku. Inuyasha drew his sword, and told Miroku to get the others, and take Izzayoi in the house. Miroku nodded. But before he could even turn around Naraku shoved Inuyasha out of the way, and took the infant out of Miroku's arms. '' Inuyasha got up and saw Naraku holding his only daughter. Fury rose up in Inuyasha's chest, and growled.**

**'' NARAKU! PUT HER DOWN NOW!'' Naraku smiled and slammed the baby into the ground. ''IZZAYOI!'' Kagome and Sango ran outside to see what all the commotion was about. Kagome ran to Inuyasha's side and tears started to run down her cheeks. '' Inuyasha, I'm afraid to tell you that you will never see your daughter again.'' He picked up Izzayoi and kissed her forehead. Rage went through Inuyasha's body. Then Naraku disappeared, and all Inuyasha and Kagome heard was the cry of their daughter. Kagome fell to her knees. Inuyasha got down beside her, and held her close. Kagome**

**Buried her face into Inuyasha's chest and cried hysterically. Inuyasha took her inside and Miroku and Sango followed. Keade looked at them as they walked in. '' Where is Izzayoi?'' The sound of her name, felt like someone had stabbed them in the heart.**

**''Naraku took her.'' Miroku told her. Inuyasha sat kagome down before punching the wall, causing it to break. He walked back outside and from the sounds; he was trying to let out his anger. Miroku and Sango looked at each other. Sango went to comfort Kagome. '' Miroku, you might want to try to calm Inuyasha.''. '' I don't understand why he behaving likes this.'' Keade looked at Miroku, and said grimly, '' There is nothing like a father's anguish.'' At that Miroku took a deep breath and went outside to find Inuyasha staring at the moon. '' Inuyasha, I don't blame you for being upset, but-'' He stopped when Inuyasha turned his head to reveal tears falling. His hair flowing from the gently wind. Miroku stood in front of him, and out of nowhere, embraced his life-long friend. '' There is nothing like a father's anguish.'' Inuyasha couldn't hold the tears back any longer. Miroku let him cry into his shoulder. Shippo went on Inuyasha's shoulder. He never saw him like this.**

** A few minutes passed before Inuyasha calmed down. Inuyasha wiped away the tears with his sleeve.'' Inuyasha, are you ok?'' Inuyasha looked at Shippo, and looked down. '' I guess.'' They felt bad for him. But suddenly the wind began to pick up and the scent in the air was familiar. Inuyasha got up and looked around, and gasped when he saw a woman around Kagome's age. ''What's the matter daddy? Don't you love me enough to remember me?'' Inuyasha looked at Miroku, then at the girl. '' Who are you?'' The girl looked hurt. Naraku came up behind her, '' Inuyasha, don't you recognize your own daughter? Your precious Izzayoi.''. Inuyasha glared at Naraku. '' Keh! YOU KNOW IZZAYOI WAS AN INFANT! WHERE IS MY DAUGHTHER!'' The girl looked at Naraku then at Inuyasha. '' Daddy? It's me Izzayoi.'' Kagome, Sango, and Keade came out to see what was happening. ''Inuyasha, what's wrong?'' Kagome ran to his side, he pulled her close. ''Mommy, daddy... why don't you love me?'' Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. Inuyasha sighed and said, ''Come here.'' **

** The girl walked over to them. She had tears in her eyes. But she smiled. Inuyasha recognized her smile. ''Izzayoi.'' She smiled, '' Daddy.'' She went into his arms. '' NARAKU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?'' Kagome could see the anger in his eyes. '' I told you, I won't say it again, the point is I brought your daughter back.'' Then he was gone. Inuyasha and Kagome took the girl inside, with the others right behind him. They all sat down while Keade prepared the stew. '' Daddy?'' Inuyasha looked up to see Izzayoi crying. '' Izzayoi, what's wrong?'' She rushed into his arms. '' I don't want to be a grown up!'' Kagome came beside them and embraced them both. Inuyasha felt something was biting his neck, it was Myouga.'' Master Inuyasha! I heard the news! Congrats on your new baby!'' Inuyasha hit him and he floated into the palm of his hand. '' So where is the infant.''.'' Myouga, I need you to tell me how to turn her back into a baby.''.'' What are you talking about?'' Myouga explained, you need to have the powers of a priestess and a hanyou. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other before nodding. They laid their daughter down and combined their power. ''Ok now what?'' He told them to release the power into Izzayoi's body. The energy surrounded her body and she began to change back into the infant she was supposed to be.**

**When the light vanished, she was the baby they fell in love with. Kagome picked her up, and kissed her. They all sighed with relief. They all sat around the fire to eat, but Inuyasha and Kagome couldn't stop looking at their daughter. The children got on Inuyasha's lap to look at her. Myouga was now on his shoulder, as usual. ''Master Inuyasha, you never told me the infant's name.''.'' Izzayoi.''.'' Your mother's name.'' Kagome handed Inuyasha the baby.'' Yes, my precious Izzayoi.'' He kissed her forehead, and she smiled.**

** The next morning, Izzayoi woken up her parents by crying. Kagome got up, leaving Inuyasha to sleep considering he hasn't slept in a while. '' Hey sweetie, how's my little girl?'' Izzayoi laughed. Kagome took her outside to feed her. Inuyasha heard Kagome singing to her like she did when she was pregnant with her. ''Hey.'' Kagome turned her head and smiled at him. ''Hey.'' Inuyasha walked over to her and kissed her. But she pulled away when she felt pain. Izzayoi bit her. Kagome patted her back and after she burped she handed her to Inuyasha. Kagome told him about the hot springs nearby and wondered if they could go so they could relax and be alone with Izzayoi. Inuyasha thought for a few minutes before agreeing. They waved goodbye as they left.**

** When they were settled in the warm water, Kagome went next to Inuyasha and kissed him while Izzayoi was still in her arms. Kagome put her in her basket for she can sleep. Then she joined Inuyasha. His arm around her, her head resting on his shoulder, as they looked up at the stars. Kagome kissed him on the neck, which got his attention.'' I love you.'' Kagome whispered, Inuyasha lifted her head, and whispers back, ''I love you too,'' and kisses her passionately. Inuyasha heard a wrestling in the bushes, Kagome looked around. '' What is it?''.'' I don't know but I don't like it.'' He got out of the water and put on his pants, He told Kagome to get out of the water. He handed her his kimono. '' Put this on, and stay with Izzayoi.'' Kagome nodded. After she put on his Kimono, she ran to where Izzayoi was sleeping, but it wasn't long till he heard Kagome scream, '' INUYASHA!'' He turned around and ran towards his family. Kagome was holding Izzayoi protectively in her arms. ''KAGOME!'' He ran to her side and picked her up in his arms. He ran at top speed to Lady Keade's village. Lady Keade was gathering water when she saw Inuyasha running towards her with Kagome in his arms and Izzayoi in her arms. ''Inuyasha, what are ye doing back so early.'' Inuyasha sat Kagome down, '' Someone tried to attack Izzayoi when she was asleep. (Btw: Inuyasha is wearing his shirt now) They all went inside. Sango got up and hugged Kagome gently. Miroku did the same, he was careful not to hurt Izzayoi. They all sat back down. ''' So did you guys have a chance to relax at all?'' Sango asked. They both nodded.**

** Izzayoi began to stir. She opened her eyes, and she began to cry. Kagome rocked her back in forth in her arms. '' Does she want Inuyasha?'' Sango wandered. '' Maybe. Hey baby, do you want your daddy?'' She handed Izzayoi over to Inuyasha. For some reason, she was calmed. '' She is very calm when she is with her father.'' Keade replied. Everyone nodded in unison. Izzayoi buried her head deep in Inuyasha's chest ''Awwww!'' Sango and Kagome said. '' Inuyasha, I think we take her back to my era, so she can see her family.'' Inuyasha nodded. They got, but Inuyasha got up carefully,**

**So he wouldn't wake his daughter. **

**They reached the well, and waved goodbye to their friends, they both jumped in the well. Izzayoi looked up at her parents, they looked at her. They got to the other side, and they climbed out and headed toward the house. Inuyasha handed her the infant. They opened the door, Kagomes mother was cooking dinner, and Souta was helping her. Souta turned his head and he ran towards them. He jumped mid air. Inuyasha caught him before he could hit the ground. '' Hey little Izzayoi.'' Souta was always happy to see Izzayoi.**

**Two months later**

**Kagome woke up, it was quiet in the house the only noise she heard was the sound of Inuyasha's soft breathing. 'That's strange, Izzayoi usually cries by now.' She got up and walked into her daughter's room. She reached her crib; she looked down and saw her quiet as ever, her eyes were closed. Kagome smiled then she didn't see her moving at all. She began to panic, ''INUYASHA!' She screamed. Inuyasha rushed into the room, ''What's wrong?'' She turned to face him, ''INUYASHA, IZZAYOI ISN'T BREATHING!'' She cried. Inuyasha picked up his daughter. ''Get help, ok?'' She nodded. She ran out of the room. Inuyasha was right behind her. '' MOM, GRANDPA, SOUTA!'' They were in the kitchen. ''What is it, kagome?'' Inuyasha explained to them about Izzayoi. At that moment, Izzayoi began to cry, but it was strained. ''My poor Izzayoi.'' kagome stated. Izzayoi was in pain. '' Shh.'' Inuyasha tried to calm her down, but he couldn't. They were worried about her**

**Three weeks later.**

**Everyone was sitting in the living room; Izzayoi was playing with a toy on the floor. It was family night; they all decided to watch a movie. '' Izzayoi seems to like her toy.'' Souta told Kagome and Inuyasha. They both nodded in agreement. She laughed with joy. Souta got down beside her; she wanted to get on his lap. He didn't know how to pick up a baby, considering how small she is. Inuyasha picked her up and laid her gently in Souta's small arms. They returned their attention towards the screen. Izzayoi looked with curious eyes. The music in the background got louder and more intense, which, for some reason made her upset. She started squirming in Souta's arms. '' Inuyasha, sis, is she ok?'' Inuyasha and Kagome looked down at their daughter. Inuyasha got up and took Izzayoi into his arms. ''She is probably just tired.'' Kagome replied. Inuyasha was able to calm her down. She started to fall asleep, when huge bang woke her up. ''What was that?'' Kagome asked.'' I don't know, stay here, I'll go look.'' He handed Izzayoi to kagome and got up. He made his way into the kitchen. He looked outside, sighed as if this was boring, and walked back to rest of the family sat. '' Well, what was it?'' He just shrugged his shoulders and sat down next to her. '' What, are you getting lazy in your old age?'' Inuyasha rolled his eyes and realized what she said. '' Wait a minute, did you just call me old?'' She got in his face, smirking. '' What are you going to do about it.''. '' Kagome, don't try to be sarcastic with me.'' Kagome handed Izzayoi to her mom, then really got in his face. '' I can if I want to,'' It turned into an argument quickly.'' Inuyasha, Kagome why are you shouting at each other. Kagome flushed red with embarrassment. Izzayoi began to scream in pain. Her parents tired to ease her pain, but nothing worked. Her little dimpled hand was on her neck. Inuyasha took her hand and looked up and down at his daughter's neck. As he looks again, he sees a scar nearing her shoulder line. ''Kagome, do you remember her getting this scar?'' She looked to where he was pointing. She shook her head. '' We should take her to Keade.'' Kagome stated. Inuyasha nodded and took her back into his arms. They said their goodbyes, but it made kagome tear up. '' Do you want to come with us?'' They nodded. Inuyasha agreed to bring them to the feudal era this time. They walked into the mini shrine, and over to the well. Inuyasha took Souta over first, then mom, then grandpa, and lastly Kagome and their baby. The family looked at their surroundings. Kagome and Inuyasha led them to Keade's village, and into the hut. Miroku and Sango were getting their children ready for bed, but when they saw them walk through the door they jumped up and ran excitedly over to them. '' Kids, that's enough.'' Miroku scolded. They calmed down and walked back over to their bed. Sango got up and hugged kagome, then Inuyasha. '' What are you two doing back so late at night.'' Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other, then Kagome explains about the scar on Izzayoi's neck and how it's causing her pain. Keade walked over to them, '' let me take a look at the child.'' Kagome handed Keade their baby. She whimpered as Keade removed her jumper. Keade looked carefully at every angle of the scar. When she touched it, baby Izzayoi screamed in tremendous pain. Keade recognized the scar. '' This doesn't look good.'' Inuyasha and Kagome glanced at each other, then at Keade. She looked up at them with grim eyes. '' this is Naraku's doing, he placed a curse upon her. '' Kagome burst into tears as Keade handed her baby, wandering what will become of her child. Inuyasha held her as she cried. ''I HATE NARAKU!'' Kagome yelled through sobs. Souta pulled on Inuyasha's sleeve to get his attention. '' Inuyasha, who's Naraku?'' Inuyasha explain everything that Naraku has done. Kagome held her daughter close to her chest. Izzayoi continued to cry. It pained her parents to see her like this. '' Ye must keep an eye on her.'' They nod. They will do anything for their daughter. Later that night Izzayoi calmed down enough to fall asleep. Inuyasha took of his kimono and wrapped it around his daughter. Souta watched as she slept.'' Mom, do all babies sleep like this?'' She smiles.'' Not all babies, all babies are different.'' The wind began to pick up. A growl escaped Inuyasha's lips. They all went outside to see Naraku there. '' Naraku.'' Her family stares at the man. Izzayoi began to scream in tremendous pain.**


End file.
